Tidal Wave
by omgshutupalready
Summary: Ty is a feisty, stubborn, and mischievous girl at times. But there's much more to her than that. Maybe she isn't exactly perfect like her brother. She can still kick some Titan booty, though. At least before her father fades.
1. Chapter 1

**Tidal Wave**

The big, red-eyed dog was beginning to annoy Ty. She had been cutting through the streets all day like scissors, trying to avoid this thing. Somehow, it still managed to catch up with her. Ty was strolling along, feeling famished as usual. She did not feel like stealing food, again. Suddenly, she whipped her head around so quick, she would've gotten whiplash.

"Oh no…" she muttered. Not for the first time, it was that growling noise. She shut her eyes. Ty would've sworn there was a freaky huge dog behind her, even if her eyes were closed. It would be suicide, but hey, at least she would be in heaven (hopefully…) with her mother and Oliver. She waited for the truck-sized dog to lunge at her and rip her to shreds, but it didn't.

Ty opened her eyes, and then narrowed them. "Who are you?" she asked the strange boy with the glowing sword and the girl next to him, analyzing Ty's every move. They were standing so close to each other that Ty knew they were in love. They had on identical orange T-shirts and for some reason Ty knew what the Greek writing said. _Camp Half-Blood._

"I'm Percy and this is Annabeth." He introduced. Percy held out his hand and reluctantly, Ty shook it. She knew they were just a few years older than her, but she didn't trust them. After running away from the orphanage, and living on the streets, you can't trust anyone. Ty learned that the hard way.

"Ty." she said simply. "What was that thing?" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other as if sending a mind message.

"It was a hell-hound," Annabeth answered as if it was nothing.

Ty stared at her weirdly. "Okay…"

Annabeth smiled. "Let's get you to camp." She grabbed her arm.

Ty yanked her arm away. "Are you kidnapping me?!"

"Trust me," Percy laughed. "If there was one person I would kidnap, it wouldn't be you!" Ty didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Fine, I'll go. But remember," she looked into both of their eyes to let them know that she was serious. "I know karate." Percy and Annabeth grinned. They liked this kid.

They continued to walk and told Ty about the Greek gods and so on.

"You're taking this very calm," Annabeth noted. "Unlike Percy," Percy heard this and huffed.

"It is a lot to take in, though." Ty shrugged. "So who is your godly parent?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth informed. "And Percy's a son of Poseidon god of the sea."

"We're here," Percy noted before Annabeth could insult him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tidal Wave**

The big, red-eyed dog was beginning to annoy Ty. She had been cutting through the streets all day like scissors, trying to avoid this thing. Somehow, it still managed to catch up with her. Ty was strolling along, feeling famished as usual. She did not feel like stealing food, again. Suddenly, she whipped her head around so quick, she would've gotten whiplash.

"Oh no…" she muttered. Not for the first time, it was that growling noise. She shut her eyes. Ty would've sworn there was a freaky huge dog behind her, even if her eyes were closed. It would be suicide, but hey, at least she would be in heaven (hopefully…) with her mother and Oliver. She waited for the truck-sized dog to lunge at her and rip her to shreds, but it didn't.

Ty opened her eyes, and then narrowed them. "Who are you?" she asked the strange boy with the glowing sword and the girl next to him, analyzing Ty's every move. They were standing so close to each other that Ty knew they were in love. They had on identical orange T-shirts and for some reason Ty knew what the Greek writing said. _Camp Half-Blood._

"I'm Percy and this is Annabeth." He introduced. Percy held out his hand and reluctantly, Ty shook it. She knew they were just a few years older than her, but she didn't trust them. After running away from the orphanage, and living on the streets, you can't trust anyone. Ty learned that the hard way.

"Ty." she said simply. "What was that thing?" Percy and Annabeth looked at each other as if sending a mind message.

"It was a hell-hound," Annabeth answered as if it was nothing.

Ty stared at her weirdly. "Okay…"

Annabeth smiled. "Let's get you to camp." She grabbed her arm.

Ty yanked her arm away. "Are you kidnapping me?!"

"Trust me," Percy laughed. "If there was one person I would kidnap, it wouldn't be you!" Ty didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Fine, I'll go. But remember," she looked into both of their eyes to let them know that she was serious. "I know karate." Percy and Annabeth grinned. They liked this kid.

They continued to walk and told Ty about the Greek gods and so on.

"You're taking this very calm," Annabeth noted. "Unlike Percy," Percy heard this and huffed.

"It is a lot to take in, though." Ty shrugged. "So who is your godly parent?"

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy." Annabeth informed. "And Percy's a son of Poseidon god of the sea."

"We're here," Percy noted before Annabeth could insult him again.

There was a sign in front of them that said, _Delphi Strawberry Service._

"It's just an old strawberry field." Ty said. "What is that thing?!" She pointed at the guard dragon, Peleus, who was napping on the job.

"Oh, that's the golden fleece." Percy said obtusely. Ty couldn't tell if he was kidding or not. Annabeth glared at him. Obviously, Ty was talking about the lazy dragon. She wondered when was the last time that thing had a bath. Then again, she didn't remember the last time she had a bath.

"That's Peleus, the guard dragon." Annabeth told her. Percy and Annabeth continued walking. Ty studied it warily. "He's nice."

"Hopefully…" Ty reached her hands out a stroked Peleus's dry scales. His eyes flickered open like a light bulb. Ty stiffened. Peleus bared his fangs. Then, his anger faded and he rested under Ty's hand. For the first time in days, maybe weeks, Ty smiled a true smile. The two sixteen-year-olds watched her in curiosity.

"What?" Ty asked when she realized they were staring at her. If Ty could get along with Peleus, maybe she could get along with Clarisse._ Maybe._

"Let's go," Annabeth said and together, they walked into the borders of camp. Hundreds of kids from ages 7 to 17 bustled about throughout the camp, doing whatever their young hearts told them. Ty wondered if there was always this many kids, but it brought back bad memories.

Ty turned towards Percy and Annabeth. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You belong here." Annabeth said sadly. She couldn't stand her pain. It reminded her of Nico, except he was much darker than this. And more emo. "Let's meet Chiron and Mr. D,"

"Just Chiron," Percy said. "Mr. D thinks all civilized young men and women should know how to play Pinochle."

"Or else, he'll wrap you in his grape vines." Annabeth murmured

"Mr.D, as in, Dionysus?"

"Wow, you figured that out quicker than I did." Percy remarked.

"No surprise there, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased.

Percy walked ahead, grumbling about something stupid.

Ty looked around the camp. For once, she felt at home. Standing before them, was an old man riding a horse with an arrow notched at a target. Or…at least it looked like it. The top half was a human and the bottom half looked like… well, a horse. He turned around and his thousand year old eyes gleamed. "Percy! Annabeth!"

"Hello Chiron, we have a new camper." Annabeth explained. _Camper?, _Ty thought. Chiron turned to Ty.

"Y-You're a horse man!" was all Ty could think to splutter.

Chiron smiled a bit. "A centaur, child." he said.

"We found Ty in the Manhattan streets." Percy told him.

"May I ask what were you doing in Manhattan?" Chiron asked. Ty could tell he was trying not to smile. Percy and Annabeth glanced at each other and blushed. Chiron's laugh probably echoed through the entire camp. "I'm just teasing,"

"Give her a tour and make room for her in the Hermes cabin."

"Sure, Chiron."

Percy and Annabeth first showed Ty the Volleyball Courts where a couple of Ares kids were violently smacking the ball. She wondered if she would be any good at stuff like that.

Next to that, there were the forges. "This is where the Hephaestus Cabin makes the swords and armor and stuff," It just a tall, brick building with smoke and tiny embers steaming out of the chimney. It somewhat reminded Ty of a factory. Inside, huge kids were sharpening foot long swords and sharp stuff she couldn't be trusted with.

When they got to the Strawberry Fields, Ty couldn't help but stare at the weird thing doing the Irish Jig and playing on a reed pipe.

"I must be hallucinating," Ty murmured to herself. "First that horse man and now this."

"That's Grover." Percy introduced. "He's a satyr." The three walked up to Grover.

"Hey, this is Ty, a new camper."

Grover looked between her and Percy. His eyebrow furrowed. "It's nice to meet you." Ty shook his furry hand.

"So, you're half-donkey?" Grover bleated. Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"I've heard that one before!"

After wards, they had toured the whole camp, except the Armory.

"Do you have a weapon, Ty?" Annabeth asked. Ty stared at her, which was basically a response. _What kind of camp has weapons?_ Ty thought. "Of course you don't, you're new here." Ty had tried everything: spears, javelins, arrows, and even celestial bronze guns (which were way too flashy in Ty's perspective). She just stuck with a sword. She grabbed a random sword and tested it in her hand. It was too heavy and didn't fit right in her hand.

"What do you do with these?" Ty asked.

Percy gave her a _duh_, look. He obviously didn't get to use it that much. "We duel with them!"

"Oh."

"Well, I guess the tour is over."

Let's say just say Ty slept well. She didn't. That night, Ty had a strange dream. It's not like her day was already weird enough with the half people and strange smells of the Hermes cabin.

There was a strange guy in a tux with slick raven hair and silver eyes. His big face was covered with various scars. There were three snake-haired women following his orders.

"Percy Jackson…..get to him…..yes sir…..I think so," was all Ty could make out. Hopefully, Percy wasn't in danger and this was all a silly dream. But no such luck. She wanted to scream, _what are you going to do to him?!_ But her voice wouldn't work. She felt some kind of connection to Percy…not in that way.

One of the gorgons head snapped in Ty's direction. By far, she was the ugliest (and that's really saying something if you're uglier than Steno and Euryale). "Excuse me, my lord," she interrupted hastily.

"What?!" the tux dude snapped.

"I'm afraid we're not alone." They all turned to Ty.

"You shall play an important role, Tidal Wave." _How cheesy,_ she thought. And with that, the ugliest gorgon lunged at her. Ty woke up in a pool of sweat. She wondered if this was an ordinary thing for a demigod.


End file.
